Act I, Episode 4: The Southern Hero Alliance/Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episode 4 of The Search for Rarity, The Southern Hero Alliance. Characters Heroes David "Section" Mason Mike Harper Frank Woods Twilight Sparkle Tank Dempsey John Price Villains Lucien Fairfax (mentioned only) Spire Guards Transcript (Episode Recap) ' Section:' Harper and I arrived at the Vault to find that Woods is okay. However a new problem had surfaced on our already full hands. A corrupt Albion mayor, Lucien Fairfax had seemingly survived our last encounter 2 years ago. Lucien breached the Vault's security and told Woods that he would be capturing him when he thinks the time comes, as Woods is one of three beings he's hunting down. My comms activate with one of the SEALs informing me that Blackburn nor Antoine could be deployed to Sierra Leone. Dunn and Price have been sent in instead, as Woods, Harper, and I make our way to Castle Fairfax. "The Southern Hero Alliance" '' ''Bowerstone, Albion, Southern Hero Alliance. '' ''D. Mason//Codename: SECTION '' ''Task Force 142 '' ''August 21, 2013 '' (Section, Harper, and Woods arrive at the Castle) '''Section: Well, this is it. Castle Fairfax. '' '''Woods: ''Still a lot archaeologists here. '' Harper: ''What for?' ''' Woods: ''They're trying to find stuff from its old kingdom, dipshit. '' Harper:'' Right.'' (Captain Price comes out of the castle) Price: ''Regulations are that no one gets through until identified! '' Harper: It's just us, Price! Let us in! '' 'Price: Right! Come on in! '' '''Section: Okay Harper. On 3, lift Woods' chair. 1, 2, 3! '' (Section and Harper lift Wood's wheelchair. They arrive at the front) Price:'' What brings you here? '' Section: ''We need to speak with Twilight. Where is she? '' Price:'' 'In the study. '' Section: ''Okay, thanks. Take Woods here to the dining hall, would ya? '' '''Price: I'm on it. '' Section: ''Thanks. '' Harper: ''I'll go with 'em. '' (Section makes his way to the study. Section sees Tank Dempsey) Dempsey:'' David!'' Section: ''Dempsey! '' Dempsey:'' How's the fight holding up? '' Section:'' We just cleared up a problem in Saudi Arabia. '' Dempsey:'' 'Bout time. What brings you here? '''Section:'' I need to speak to Twilight. It's an emergency.'' Dempsey: Right. In you go. (Section enters the study and sees Twilight) Section: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh hey, David. What brings you here? Section: It's about Lucien. He's still alive. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I've heard about that. But you and your team should be looking for Rarity. Section:'' I had a team sent to Sierra Leone to recover an ACS for Rarity's location, but the Coalition got to them first.'' Twilight Sparkle: You do realize that's enemy territory, right? Section: Yes. I'm requesting that Price goes with Dunn to extract my team with the help of Nikolai's PMC. Twilight Sparkle: I will. Section: Good. (Section and Twilight make their way to the dining hall) Section: (Takes deep breath) Okay, Frank. Are you sure that Lucien is still alive? Woods: Look kid, I told you everything. Do I need to repeat myself? Twilight Sparkle: (To David) You didn't have to make sure. (Section steps back, showing a poker face) Harper: (To Section) Hey man, what's up? Section: I swear, Harper. I saw Lucien fall of the ledge of Wanderer's Cape two years ago. How can anyone survive that? Harper: Aw fuck it! That isn't our priority anyway. Section: Yeah. But that worries me with the old man. (Price walks in) Price:'' I'm heading out to Sierra Leone! I have unfinished business there anyway!'' Section: Okay, thanks again, Price! (Price leaves the room) Section: (To Harper) Okay, as was saying..... (A guard bursts in) Guard: Inheritor Twilight, Lieutenant Commander, you all need to come! Quick! Twilight Sparkle: What happened? Guard: Hostile soldiers. They look like Spire Guards! (Everyone is in shock. Woods however, isn't surprised) Woods: You shouldn't have brought me here, kid. Section: (To the Guard) Get Woods to the underground bunker! Guard: Understood, Commander! (Section, Harper, and Twilight enter the throne room to see Price attempting to fight off the Spire Soldiers) Section: What happened? How'd they get here?! Price: Ask questions later! Just help me slot the bastards! (Section, Harper, Price, and Dempsey fight back at the Spire Guards and succeed) Harper: Okay. Now can you tell us just what the hell is going on?! Dempsey: A high number of Spire Guards are overrunning Bowerstone. If we don't help the local soldiers, there'll be a helluva lot of casualties! Twilight Sparkle: Commander, get to the city and take it back. Harper and Captain Price stays here. Section: Got it! Tank, you're with me! Dempsey: Oorah! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Act I: Sierra Leone Category:Lucien Fairfax Arc Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts